Sweet Dreams
by Snailhair101
Summary: (Companion story to parts six and seven of 'Virgin Graces') Sam finds out the hard way that Gabriel's lollipops cause very vivid - and explicit - dreams. (Sabriel, Humor, Smutty-smut)
1. Chapter 1

(**Author's Note**: This is a companion story to parts six and seven of my original fic, _Virgin Graces._ The events in both stories take place at the same time, beginning in chapter seven of _Strong Words_. Feel free to check out the Destiel part as well, if you haven't already. Please be aware that even though this is the first Sabriel story I've ever written, it will still involve explicit smut. Because I basically live in a gutter. :) To anyone who is reading this because you read _Virgin Graces_ first: Thanks so much for your loyal support! I hope you enjoy!)

Sam and Bobby made their way out of the dinner, carrying breakfast back out to the Impala for Dean and Cas. The four of them had stopped off for grub before hitting the road. It was going to be an all day drive, and they probably weren't going to make it all the way to their destination before night fall, either.

Bobby slowed to a stop. Sam glanced up to see him staring forward with confusion. Sam followed his line of view, wondering what he was looking. At the back of the Impala, Dean and Cas were standing together. And they were talking to -

"Gabriel?" Sam said, confused.

It had been a long time since Sam had seen the archangel. He appeared the same as before; shaggy hair, normal clothes, still the shortest person of the group...Gabriel turned his attention to Sam and Bobby, his eye brows raising in surprise.

"Ah, looks like breakfast has arrived," the archangel said, stepping over to Sam and Bobby.

Sam leaned back a little, as Gabriel came close to take a big whiff of the food in their hands. Apparently personal space was something that all angels needed to learn.

"Mmm. Blueberry pancakes," Gabriel said, "Well, I'll leave you all to it. Gotta keep your strength up for all that hunting, am I right, moose-y?"

Gabriel reared his hand back and slapped Sam's ass. Sam flinched, looking down at the archangel with discomfort. Was it really necessary to smack him? On the ass? Gabriel kept staring at him with his golden, honey eyes, seeming to be waiting for an actual answer.

"Er,...I guess?" Sam said, completely lost.

Gabriel winked at him before striding back over to Dean and Cas. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a giant handful of suckers before placing them on the trunk of the Impala. Sam looked at them, still not understanding what was going on.

"There," Gabriel said, nudging Cas, "Suck on that for a while. It ought to help you get that score up to a nine, like I said. Keep the love alive, guys."

Gabriel then disappeared, leaving the four men to glance around at each other. Dean and Cas turned to talk to each other after he was gone. Sam and Bobby looked at each other, both at a loss for words. They shrugged before continuing on toward the Impala. Sam had no idea why Gabriel decided to make a rare appearance. Maybe he just wanted to check on Cas.

As Cas and Dean talked, Sam eye-balled the pile of suckers on the trunk. It had been a long time since he'd had one. Actually, it had been a long time since he'd had any candy. Hoping Dean and Cas wouldn't mind, Sam reached around them to grab an orange sucker. He pulled off the wrapper, before noticing that Dean and Cas were staring at him. Sam glanced between them as he put the lollipop in his mouth.

"What?" he asked, "I like suckers."

* * *

Sam leaned his head against the car door, feeling a little drowsy. He'd been staring at the back of Dean and Cas's heads all day, as the scenery outside the windows passed by. He rolled the wet, paper stick around in his mouth, still trying to get the last bit of candy off. The lollipop was almost gone now, because he'd been sucking on it for the past few hours.

Sam yawned, having to hold the stick to keep it from falling out of his mouth. Since it looked like it was gonna be a while longer before they stopped anywhere, Sam nestled his head up against the door again and closed his eyes. The gentle rhythm of the car soon lulled him to sleep...

"_...Blue, fifty-eight! Blue, fifty-eight!"_

_Sam looked around. There were guys all lined up strategically around him, wearing helmets and uniforms. The men were separated into two halves facing each other, bracing near the ground. Sam looked down at himself. He, too, was wearing a uniform; an orange jersey, with the number six plastered on his chest. He looked out through the bars of his helmet, realizing he was in a football formation. The center guy of the blue team clutched the ball tight in his hand before shouting -_

"_Hut!"_

_The men were suddenly all charging at each other, helmets and protective gear clashing together. Sam looked around, not knowing what to do. Why the hell was he even here? How did he end up in the middle of a football game?_

_Sam only had a few seconds to take in his chaotic surroundings, before a football fell against his chest. He closed his arms around it, looking down at the rough pig skin. Pure fear invaded him as he looked up. The men on the field were barreling toward him with hard faces as war cries raged from their mouths. Sam froze, unable to even brace for impact._

_The men plowed into him, knocking him to the ground. They all dog piled on top of him, struggling to get to the ball. Sam was being crushed by their massive weight, his ribs compressing against his lungs. He faintly heard the sound of a whistle beyond the shouting and huffing of the men. The weight was then quickly lifted off of Sam, as the guys got up. _

_Sam laid flat as a pancake on the ground, staring up at bright stadium lights. He felt like he'd just been hit by a train; his whole body hurt. He couldn't get up, and the guys in uniform seemed to notice. They slowly started to crowd around and stare down at him. _

"_You alright, Winchester?" one asked._

_Before Sam could reply, a whistle sounded again with multiple short beeps. _

"_Outta the way! Outta the way! I'm the coach! Move your flabby asses!"_

_Sam knew that voice. It was drawing closer. He rolled his head to the side, to watch the players part. The man shoved his way through, angrily making his way toward Sam. He was wearing an orange windbreaker outfit and hat, with a whistle around his neck. He also had a mustache that was clearly fake. Sam knew this man, and the fake facial hair he was wearing._

"_Gabriel?" Sam asked, confused and still aching._

"_Back up! Back the hell up, I say!" Gabriel shouted, asserting his authority, "This man is in need of my attention!"_

_Sam watched the disguised archangel kneel down to him. Sam wanted to ask why they were here, and why Gabriel was wearing that stupid fake mustache again, but he could only stare up at him in confusion. Gabriel prodded his hands briefly against Sam's chest._

"_He needs CPR," Gabriel called out, "It's okay, I'm a trained professional! Nobody panic!"_

_Sam made a face of bewilderment. He didn't need CPR. What the hell was Gabriel talking about? Before Sam could call bullshit on Gabriel's diagnosis, the archangel raised up to his knees. He tossed a leg over Sam, straddling his waist. Sam gulped, feeling Gabriel's ass pressing against his crotch. Gabriel reached down, unbuckled Sam's helmet and tugged it off. Sam looked up at him, knowing that his was not the correct way to go about performing CPR..._

"_Don't be afraid, Sam," Gabriel said, taking Sam's head in his hands, "I'm gonna save you!"_

_The archangel's mouth crashed down against Sam's, his hands tightly clutching his cheeks. Sam blinked repeatedly, trying to comprehend what was taking place. Gabriel wasn't breathing into his mouth, like he was supposed to; he was shoving his tongue down his throat. His fake mustache tickled Sam's top lip as he penetrated his mouth. Gabriel flicked his tongue against Sam's while the thick facial hair teased his skin. _

_This was not CPR. This was a kiss from a 1970's porno movie._

_Sam thought about pulling away and telling Gabriel to get the hell off, but something caught his attention. He realized the archangel's mouth tasted sweet. Like cotton candy. Sam found himself actually wanting Gabriel to keep going, just so he could taste the sugary flavor. He allowed Gabriel's tongue to mess around in his mouth, even though the mustache was putting him off. It seemed like he was a good kisser, anyway..._

"Sammy,"

Sam awoke with a start, blinking and looking around. He realized he was still in the Impala, and Dean was turned around in the front seat, looking at him. Sam rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to focus.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"Me and Cas are gonna go book some rooms," he said, looking a little worried, "are you okay?"

Sam gulped. He most certainly was not okay. He glanced down to see that he'd acquired a boner from the dream he'd just been pulled from. Sam casually laid his hand over his crotch, hoping to block it from his brother's view.

"I'm – I'm fine. You guys go ahead. I'll wait here," he said.

Dean nodded a little, before turning to get out of the car. Cas got out too, after giving him an odd look. Sam watched them walk away, hoping that neither of them could tell he'd just had a weird dream. A weird, oddly sexy dream. Sam lifted his hand to look down at his boner. How could that have happened from just dreaming one kiss?

Sam glanced in the seat beside him, seeing the pile of suckers Dean and Cas had discarded. Maybe the sucker had caused him to dream about Gabriel. After all, it was Gabriel's candy. Sam swallowed harshly, still tasting the orange lollipop. The dream was a weird experience...but not exactly a bad one...

Sam reached over and picked up the pile of suckers. He shoved them in his pocket, glancing around to make sure no one saw it.

(**Author's Note**: I genuinely had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you had just as much fun reading it. :) I'm going to try my very best to post a new chapter every two or so days. I'm still in the midst of writing _Foreign and Domestic_, so I'm kinda crunched for time. But don't worry, there is plenty more story to come. :) Thank you for reading, and stay tuned.)


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stuck his hand in his pocket, diving his fingers into the pile of suckers, as he followed Bobby toward their room. The man stopped abruptly and turned to Dean and Cas, who were heading in a different direction.

"We're just gonna be across the way, fellas," Bobby warned as he eyeballed the two of them, "so you'd better keep the rough-housing to an acceptable decibel level tonight, got me? We've got a helluva long drive tomorrow."

Sam watched his older brother roll his eyes. Sam was with Bobby on this one. It was hard to forget that time Dean and Cas broke an entire motel with their sex noises...

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said gruffly to Bobby, "whatever."

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and started off again. Their must have been something heavy on his mind, cause he looked tired. Sam shrugged it off, as he and Bobby headed for their room. He had things of his own planned. He wanted to see if his assumption was right; about the sucker making him have that completely off-the-wall dream in the car.

As Bobby opened up the door to their room, Sam plucked one of the suckers from his pocket. This one was green; presumably watermelon or apple. He didn't care about the color or taste. He just wanted to see if it would cause him to dream something weird again.

Sam sucked on the lollipop for a while, as he and Bobby got settled into their room. He laid down on the uncomfortable bed, crossing his feet and and tucking a hand behind his head. He rolled the sucker in his mouth, thinking about how weird it had been seeing Gabriel in an orange windbreaker. As Sam thought about the dream from earlier, he slowly sunk down farther into the bed, closing his eyes...

_Sam heard the faint hum of music. It sounded like something that would play in a grocery store or on an elevator. He looked around to see lots of vacant chairs and end tables. There was a desk off to the side; a woman in full nurse uniform was sitting there doing paper work. He looked down at himself. He was wearing one of those green gowns that tie up in the back, and a pair of white socks. And nothing else. Sam gulped, stretching the gown past his knees. He realized he was in a doctor's office. What the hell was he doing here?_

_He studied the scene around him, trying to figure out how he could leave. He noticed that a young teenager was sitting beside him. The kid was casually flipping the pages in a magazine, wearing the same gown. Sam cleared his throat._

"_Hey, uh, how – how do I get out of here?" he asked quietly._

_The kid turned to give him a confused expression._

"_Dude," he said, "you can't leave until you get your exam."_

"_What exam?" Sam asked._

_The teenager's face became even more skewed with confusion. He turned to nod toward the wall beside him. Sam looked up to find a poster hanging there – displaying the anatomy of a giant penis. Heat rose in Sam's cheeks. He glanced around at the rest of the walls, figuring there would be some other body parts in scientific dissection. But there was a penis in every single one, in different variations; limp, erect, big, small, bent, straight,...even one that was charted off in rainbow colors. _

_Sam gulped. Obviously, he was here to see someone about his dick. Was there something wrong with it? He glanced sideways at the kid, making sure he wasn't watching, while he casually reached down to cup himself through the gown. It didn't feel like anything was wrong. So, why was he here?_

"_Mr. Winchester,"_

_Sam yanked his hand away from his crotch and snapped his head toward the nurse at the desk. She smiled politely and gestured toward the door across the room._

"_The doctor will see you, now."_

_Sam took a deep breath as he brought himself to stand. He stretched the tiny gown down again, making sure it still covered him. The nurse went back to her paperwork while he slowly strode toward the door. He felt a knot of nervousness in his stomach. What if he had prostate cancer? What if the doctor said his dick had to be amputated? How could could he live out the rest of his life with out his dick?!_

_As his heart pounded with uncertainty, Sam grabbed the door handle and slowly turned it open. The first thing he noticed was that the room smelled sweet; like fruit and sugar. Sam took a deep breath as he walked inside. It was a white room, with more penis posters on the walls. A padded exam chair was in the middle of the room with a lamp above it. Off to the side, the doctor was sitting in a swivel chair with his back to him. When Sam came in, he spun around – and a smile burst across his familiar face._

"_Gabriel," Sam said._

_Of course. He should have known the archangel had something to do with this. Gabriel was dressed in a nice green outfit with a white doctor's coat over it. There was even wearing a green bow tie around his neck. Sam glanced up at his face. The archangel was wearing fake glasses, and his hair was slicked back. He looked like a nerd...a strangely, kind of cute nerd..._

"_Ah, Mr. Winchester," he said, standing up, "I've been wanting to see you for a long time."_

"_I know it's you, Gabriel," Sam said, staring into his honey eyes, "you can cut the crap."_

_Gabriel chuckled, as he reached up to grab Sam by the arms. He walked him over and sat him on the exam chair, seeming to be staying in character. Why was he trying to be someone else?_

"_Actually, it's Dr. Cox," he grinned, "but, you can call me Gabe, if you'd like."_

"_Cute name," Sam said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "but what kind of doctor wears a bow tie?"_

"_Hey," he said, looking offended, "All the best doctors wear bow ties. They're cool."_

_Sam rolled his eyes. He was sick of this weird game Gabriel was playing._

"_Why are we here?" he finally asked._

"_Well, _you_ are here because your file says your gun might be firing blanks," he smiled, reaching over to put on a pair of latex gloves, "and I'm here to make sure it stays fully loaded."_

_Heat rose in Sam's face again. _

"_H – how are you gonna do that?"_

_Without warning, Gabriel's hand dove under Sam's gown and grabbed hold of his balls. Sam gasped, frozen in shock. Gabriel was clutching his sack! Why the hell was he grabbing his balls?!_

"_Can you cough for me, Sam?" Gabriel asked, a smirk twitching on his lips._

"_N – no," Sam refused, "let go of my nuts!"_

_Gabriel let go as he shook his head. He took off the gloves and placed his hands on his hips. Sam looked at the archangel as he held himself, feeling violated._

"_Well, if you won't cough, then I'm gonna need a sample," he said._

_He held his open hand out toward Sam. A small cup materialized in it. Sam looked up at Gabriel in horror. He wasn't taking about a urine..._

"_You want me to jack off?!" Sam said, stunned._

_Suddenly, all the lights went out, except for the one positioned directly over Sam's head. It put him in his own spotlight. Gabriel placed the cup on the table beside Sam before taking a step back to sit in his swivel chair. He tucked his hand under his chin and stared at him, as if waiting for a show to begin. A faint music started playing in the background._

"_Oh my god," Sam said, "is that Barry White?"_

"_The quicker you do it, the quicker it will be over, Sammy," Gabriel said._

_Sam gulped, as the sensual music played around him. Maybe if he did it, this whole weird thing would go away. Maybe it was his ticket to get out of here...While the archangel's eyes were still glued to him, Sam slowly reached under his gown to grip his dick. This was so wrong, and on so many levels..._

"_Wait," Gabriel stopped him._

_The archangel clapped his hands twice, and Sam's gown completely disappeared from his body. Sam gasped, covering himself instantly. _

"_Okay, go," Gabriel said, nestling back into his comfortable position._

_Sam took a few calming breaths. He just needed to get it over with. He just needed to do this and get the hell out of here...Sam closed his eyes and grabbed his dick again. He tried to imagine that Gabriel wasn't watching, as he slowly started to stroke himself. But it wasn't working. He wasn't even getting hard._

"_Yeah, I can't do this," Sam said, opening his eyes again and shaking his head with defeat._

_Gabriel groaned as he rolled his eyes. He dragged himself from the chair and walked toward Sam._

"_If you want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself," he grumbled to himself._

_Sam didn't have time to brace for Gabriel's touch. The archangel slapped Sam's useless hand away before taking the dick with his own. Sam gasped again, as he looked down at it. He could feel it – really feel it – as Gabriel started running his hand up and down the length. Sam was getting hard instantly, his dick growing in the archangel's hand._

_He brought his eyes up to look at Gabriel, who was leaning extremely close to his face. With every breath Sam took, he could smell a familiar sweet scent. It seemed to be coming from the archangel himself; his whole person was giving off the sugary smell. Sam's eyes fell to look at Gabriel's moist lips. He knew he had to taste just as good as he smelled..._

_Sam rocked his hips with Gabriel's hand, forgetting about the stage fright he had before. He realized he actually liked hearing Barry White in the background. He actually liked the spotlight shining down on his and Gabriel's inappropriate embrace. He actually liked being jerked off by him. _

_He actually liked Gabriel._

_Sam leaned forward to capture the archangel's mouth with his own, forcing his lips open so that he could slide his tongue inside. That taste was still there; the cotton-candy-like taste. Sam let out a small 'mmm,' as he kept thrusting with Gabriel's hand. He tasted so good; he felt so good. Why hadn't Sam tried this before?_

_Sam's mouth broke away from Gabriel's, to release a moan. He looked down at his hard dick in Gabriel's hand, feeling close to the edge already. Sam whimpered, reaching up to clutch the white coat on the archangel's body. There was a pleasant smirk on his candy lips._

"_It's okay, Sam," he whispered, "I'll take care of you."_

"Sam,"

Sam felt his arm being shaken. He tried to roll away from it and linger in the doctor's office with Gabriel. He was so close to finishing. He just needed a few more strokes -

"Sam!"

He opened his eyes at the sound of Bobby's angered voice. Sam sat up, realizing that he was out of breath and covered in sweat. Bobby's blurry form was standing by the bed. He looked worried.

"You havin' some kinda nightmere, kid?" he asked.

Sam tried to swallow, but his mouth was too dry. He knew he had boner under the thick blanket. He needed to finish what Gabriel started; he needed _release_.

Sam stumbled out of bed and quickly dashed to the bathroom. Once the door was shut and locked, he leaned back against it and shoved his hand down his pants. Sam tried to recall the sweet taste of Gabriel's mouth as he stroked himself. God, Gabe had been _right there_, standing right next to him; kissing him and getting him off.

Sam groaned a little more as he finally climaxed. His eyes rolled back behind their lids as he pictured Gabriel in his mind; his sweet scent and honey eyes. He wished so much that it was Gabriel's hand on him instead. Sam kept rubbing until he went sensitive. Afterward, he stood panting in the motel bathroom, trying to get a grip on reality.

"Er, you okay, Sam?" Bobby asked from the other side of the door.

Sam looked down at the dark, tile floor. No, he was not okay. An archangel was messing with his head and emotions. And he wasn't even really there...

"I'm fine," Sam lied, "Just...just a weird dream."

(**Author's Note**: If you caught my Doctor Who reference, then I hear by give you permission to travel with me throughout all space and time. :) I promise to expand more on what Sam is actually going though later on. For now, I hope you enjoy these funny, weirdly erotic, dreams. :) Thank you all so much for your reviews! Seriously,_ I_ love that_ you_ love it. :) I hope you stick around for chapter three!)


	3. Chapter 3

Sam ripped open another sucker and stuck it in his mouth as he waited in line. He was in the motel lobby, getting ready to return the room key. Sam rubbed his tongue against the sweet candy, his mouth watering at the flavor. Blue raspberry, this time.

He thought about the weirdly erotic dreams he'd been having because of these damn suckers. Was this really Gabriel, giving him all of these visions? Or was it just the candy making him all crazy? The archangel had given them to Dean and Cas, though they never used them. Would they have dreamed about Gabriel if they had eaten a sucker, too?

Sam returned the key and started out toward the Impala, still wondering. Even though the dreams were strange, and even though Gabriel had done inappropriate things to him in both...Sam had to admit that he liked them. That was why he was sucking on a lollipop now; because he _wanted_ to escape to Gabriel's dream world again. Because he liked it there. And because, if Sam was being honest with himself, he liked Gabriel just as much...

As Sam reached out for the door handle to the backseat, he realized he had forgotten to grab Dean's jacket. He sighed, knowing Dean might be upset about it. Sam opened the door anyway, and stepped in to sit.

"Dean, I forgot to get -"

Sam's voice caught in his throat. His mouth fell open, the sucker barely staying inside, as he noticed Gabriel sitting in the seat beside him. He wasn't wearing a disguise this time. No mustaches or hats or funny glasses. His dark honey eyes shined brightly, and his shaggy hair was flared around his head. He was himself; just Gabriel – which meant that this wasn't a dream. This was real...

"Hey, moose," he said, patting Sam's knee, "at least somebody got some use out of my gift."

Sam was frozen in fear. Did Gabriel know about the dreams? Did he know that they had _kissed_ in them? And _touched_? And listened to Barry White together?! Gabriel's lips formed a smirk, as if he could tell what Sam was thinking. Sam glanced toward Dean, feeling heat rise in his face. He didn't want his brother to know. Dean started to talk, which shifted the attention to the front of the car.

"Okay. You've had your damn fun," Dean said, sounding final, "we've got important crap to do, now, so adios. Get lost."

Sam watched Gabriel nod, his eyes flickering back to the men in the front seat. Apparently, the men in the car had been in the middle of a conversation before he got in. What were they talking about? Sam desperately hoped it wasn't him.

"I understand. You've got to go save the world. Again. It can be such a drag. Oh! And, hey," the archangel said, leaning forward again, "I wanna give you a little something-something. Consider it a wedding present."

Gabriel got something out of his pocket and reached it over the seat. Sam couldn't stop his eyes from traveling to the archangel's lower back, where his shirt lifted to expose a little skin. Sam's heart was pounding in his chest. Gabriel was sitting _right there_! He needed to demand an explanation for these weird dreams! He needed to know if Gabriel was doing this on purpose or not. But, he couldn't risk asking him in front of Dean and Cas.

"Maybe you can use them on the honeymoon," Gabriel said, patting both Dean and Castiel on their backs, "I have a feeling you guys are into the kinky stuff."

Dean huffed loudly.

"Leave," he demanded.

Gabriel chuckled and slid back. Sam remained paralyzed as Gabe reached to rest his arm behind him. Sam had so many things to ask, but he couldn't speak. He couldn't even move. Gabriel smirked as he plucked the sucker out of Sam's mouth with a slick 'pop.' Sam couldn't bring himself to stop the archangel from taking it.

"Catch you later, Sammy," Gabe purred smoothly.

Sam watched the wet, blue candy slide between Gabriel's smirking lips. The sight sent an electric jolt straight to Sam's crotch. One of Gabe's bright eyes winked at him, before he disappeared from the car. Sam exhaled, feeling like a tight grip was suddenly released from his guts. Gabriel was gone. Just like that. Sam didn't even get to say anything to him...

Sam turned back toward the front, covering his face with one hand. He didn't want Dean or Cas to see his distress. God, he should have asked Gabe about those damn dreams. He should have talked to him while he had the chance. Sam tightened his other hand into a fist against his knee. Gabriel was gone again, and there was no way of knowing when he'd be back.

A little bit of hope flickered in Sam's chest, as he raised his head. The archangel might have been gone, but there was still a way to see him...Sam reached into his pocket again and dug around for another sucker. He tore off the wrapper and quickly stuck it in his mouth.

* * *

Sam pulled the soggy paper stick out of his mouth and looked at the tiny bit of yellow candy still stuck to the tip. He'd been sucking on this one for at least an hour, while Dean and Cas mumbled to each other in the front seat. Sam didn't really care what they were talking about. He was just desperate to fall back asleep.

As he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back window, Sam tried to formulate a plan. He needed to talk to Gabriel in his dream, and try to get some answers. He tried to keep reminding himself, as the dark sheet of sleep draped over him, to question the archangel. No matter what weird scenario he found himself in, or what crazy costume Gabe was wearing; Sam swore to himself that he was going to get information. Soon enough, his body felt heavy with sleep...

_Angry car honks blared at Sam's side. _

_He gasped, jumping to turn toward the sound. Rows of taxis were pointed in his direction, the drivers hanging out of the windows. Sam's eyes flickered around, seeing giant buildings and steaming manholes and crowds of people walking along sidewalks. He, himself, was standing the in middle of a crosswalk, holding up traffic._

"_Move your ass, lady!" one of the taxi drivers yelled._

_Lady? Why had the man called him 'lady'? Sam's eyes fell to look at his body. He was wearing a tight black dress and small heels. A briefcase was in one of his hands, and a cup of coffee in the other. Sam realized he was dressed like a business woman, even though he was still a guy. A black lump bulged out with the slinky fabric, where his dick obviously was. Heat rose in his cheeks, shame and embarrassment taking him over._

_Sam dashed out of the street as quickly as he could in the uncomfortable heels. Once tangled in the mass of people on the sidewalk, he kicked them off. He would rather run the risk of stepping on broken glass and pre-chewed gum than to be seen in them. Anger grew in his chest. He would never wear any of this shit. How and why was he wearing it now?! _

_Sam discarded the briefcase and coffee on the ground, stomping forward. He needed to get the hell out of this stupid dress. He pushed his way through the face-less crowd, trying to look for a store he could dive into to change. The cold, filthy ground beneath his feet seemed to stretch on forever._

_A sexy whistle came from Sam's left._

_Sam slowed to a stop on the sidewalk. He somehow knew the sound had been for him. He turned toward the noise, looking through the passing people to see where it came from. A construction worker was leaning on a shovel with his head tilted down. He wearing a bright yellow vest and hard hat. His dirty white shirt was unbuttoned a little, displaying his sweaty chest. His head slowly lifted, revealing familiar dark honey eyes..._

"_Why don't you walk that fine ass my way, sweetheart?" Gabriel smirked._

_Sam gulped, still feeling anger and embarrassment. The archangel's face was scruffy, with a five o'clock shadow and splatters of dirt. His shaggy hair stuck out stiffly from under his helmet. He looked as if he would smell like a sewer; but the closer Sam got to him, the more he could smell that sweet, recognizable scent. The smell of sugar and candy. _

_Sam stopped in front of Gabriel, narrowing his eyes. The archangel appraised him, glancing all over his body wrapped in the tight black fabric._

"_Are you hitting on me?" Sam asked threateningly._

_Gabe finally looked up to meet his eyes, smirking pompously._

"_Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he asked, indirectly answering Sam's question._

_Sam gave a single hard chuckle._

"_Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he replied, "...Gabriel?"_

_The archangel huffed loudly as he rolled his eyes._

"_How many times do I have to tell you? It's Gabe, sweet cheeks. Call me Gabe," he grinned, glancing back down at Sam's torso._

_As he felt a twinge of discomfort at Gabriel's stare, Sam suddenly recalled what he had planned. He needed to ask the archangel questions and figure out what this was really all about._

"_I need to talk to you," Sam said with seriousness._

_Gabriel stood up straight and tossed the shovel on the ground. He motioned Sam to follow him as he started walking away._

"_Come," he smirked, "step into my office."_

_Sam's stomach turned, as he saw Gabriel was headed toward a port-o-potty. Really? That was his office? The archangel held the plastic door open and looked back at Sam._

"_Ladies first," he grinned._

_Sam rolled his eyes. These scenarios were getting ridiculous. The man stretched the tight fabric down his thighs as he hesitantly stepped inside the small cubical. He backed up against one side, giving Gabriel room to join him. Even though the plastic container was filthy, it smelled just like Gabe himself; like sugar. Gabriel shut the door before easing close to Sam._

"_What would you like to discuss, Sam?" he asked, his sweet breath brushing against Sam's face, "Weather? Sports? What cup size your jockstrap requires?"_

_Gabriel reached out to hike Sam's black dress up. Sam gulped as he backed against one of the plastic walls. He had not been wearing any underwear beneath the dress...He looked down at Gabriel's bright eyes, seeing smugness and excitement, as he pressed his body against Sam's._

_Just as Sam was about to ask him a question, Gabriel stretched his neck up to press their lips together. Sam couldn't refuse him. He kissed back just as hard, tasting the sweetness of his mouth again. His hips rocked against the archangel's hand. _

_For a moment, Sam's mind was blank. What exactly was he meaning to ask Gabe about? Sam discarded his forgotten plan. It must not have been that important, anyway. Not as important as _this_ was, here and now; messing with Gabriel in a filthy bathroom container. _

"_Harder," Sam pulled away to say, clinging to the yellow vest on Gabe._

_Gabriel complied, pressing his hand more firmly against Sam's dick as he rubbed it. Sam's heart began to pound as his lungs picked up speed. Yes, he liked this. This was his new favorite thing to do; getting off with Gabriel. He stared at the archangel close to him, studying his features. It could be so much better, if he wasn't wearing that stupid costume._

"_Take it off," Sam urged, tugging at the vest, "I want to see _you_...Take it off."_

_Gabriel's eyes seemed to change, as his face fell a bit. He looked stunned by Sam's request. Was it a terrible thing to ask? Did he not want to remove his disguise? Sam stared down at him, wanting to know what he was thinking..._

"Sam,"

Sam blinked his eyes open. Gabriel and the city were gone. He was back in the car, panting as he struggled to wake up. He looked around, meeting Dean's stare across the Impala seats.

"You dreaming about Pam Anderson or something?" Dean asked, nodding toward his boner.

Embarrassed, Sam laid a hand over his crotch and sat up straight. He rubbed his damp forehead. He was so sick of being interrupted when his dreams were getting to the good parts. He never even got the chance to go through with his plan. Sam tried to hide his aggravation before replying to his brother.

"Yeah," he lied, "someone like that..."

(**Author's Note**: A special thank you to _TheSmileyFaceGuy_, for suggesting the construction worker/business woman scenario. :) I hope you liked it. Up in the next chapter: Sam has one last amazing dream...and finally gets to talk to Gabriel himself. :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so glad you all find it just as funny as I do. :) Chapter four is coming up soon.)


	4. Chapter 4

Sam walked back toward the Impala, munching on some crackers. His tongue felt a little raw, from all the lollipops he'd been sucking on lately, so it made everything taste weird. Dean was leaning on the hood with a serious look on his face.

"Sammy," he said, "can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Sam replied, glancing around, "uh,...where's Cas? And how did you detach him from your hip?"

"Well," Dean sighed, "that's sorta what I need to talk to you about. Remember this morning, when Mr. Sugar Rush was in the car?"

A tingling feeling tickled Sam's stomach. He could almost see Gabriel's face perfectly in his mind, sitting next to him in the backseat. That was who Dean was referring to, right?

"You mean Gabe?" Sam blurted.

Dean's eyes narrowed. Oh shit. Sam heard the excitement in his own voice when he asked. He gulped under Dean's suspicious stare.

"...riel?" he added quickly, hoping Dean couldn't see the videos playing in his mind, of kissing Gabriel.

Dean stared at Sam for a moment longer before continuing.

"Yeah. Him. He let the word 'honeymoon' slip out when he was jabbing, and Cas asked me what it was. So, I told him a minute ago. And, as soon as I did," Dean sighed, "...he flew off to find us a place."

So, Dean and Cas were leaving? Sam hated to admit it, but he was kind of glad. That meant less opportunities for people to disturb his dreams.

"Uh,,...okay, I guess," Sam said.

"Look, Sam," Dean said, seeming guilty, "I told him we could have a small one. If you could just give us, maybe, sixteen hours, that would be great. I promise I'm not gonna skip out on you -"

"Dean," Sam interrupted, confused, "it's fine with me. You're a grown man. Why are you asking my permission?"

"Because, you're still my brother, Sammy," Dean said, "You're still just as important to me as you always were. I don't want you to think I'm going to abandon you now that I'm with Cas."

Sam smiled. It was nice to hear Dean say he still cared about him. Sam knew, though, that he loved Cas just as much.

"It's fine, Dean," he said quietly, "you can go consummate your holy union. I'll still be here when you get back."

Sam tore open a candy bar from his pocket, wondering where Cas might be taking his brother.

"So, what strange habitat will you be fornicating in tonight?" Sam asked.

He didn't realize, until after he had already said it, that he might be needing to ask himself the same question. He swallowed down a bite of chocolate and looked up at his brother.

"God, I don't know," Dean replied, "I just hope -"

Cas suddenly appeared behind Dean, seeming like he could barely contain himself. Dean spun around to look at him. Sam watched the interaction, once again feeling like the third wheel.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said, "I'm ready to take you, now."

Sam nearly choked on his chocolate. That sounded like something Gabriel would say in one of his dreams. Dean turned back to glance down at him, still seeming a little guilty. Sam chuckled, knowing Dean was excited to plant another flag in Cas's ass.

"We'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Dean said.

"Just go," Sam said, shoving him toward his angel.

He watched Cas grab hold of Dean's arm, as they both looked at each other. Sam glanced between them, seeing how happy they made each other. A tiny little ache twinged in Sam's chest. What would it take to get Gabriel to look at him like that? With seriousness and honesty?...With love?

"Close your eyes, Dean," Cas whispered.

Sam watched his brother's eyes close, and both of them vanish. He was left alone, once again, while his brother went off to get busy with his angel. Sam sighed and lifted his eyes toward the sky. He thought again, about the dreams. If Gabe was really the one pulling the strings on the whole thing, why didn't he just do it in person? Why invade his sleep to toy with him?

Sam wondered what would happen if he prayed to Gabriel. Would he come running, like Cas always did for Dean? Or would he be an ass about it, and ignore him? On second though, Sam decided he wasn't going to bother. The dreams might be just that; Dreams. Gabriel might not have even known he was having them.

Sam took a deep breath as he reached into his pocket to get another sucker. It was the red one; the one he'd been saving for some reason. Even if the _real_ Gabriel didn't know about their encounters, Sam still wanted to see him. Even if it was in a dream...

"You ready to go check in, son?" Bobby asked, walking back from the bathroom.

Sam cleared his throat and he stood up. He glanced up at Bobby before taking the wrapper off the sucker.

"Yeah," Sam said, putting the lollipop in his mouth, "but, can I get my own room, tonight?"

* * *

Sam laid in the grungy motel bed, gnawing the last bit of cherry sucker from the stick. He lay shirtless, in his boxer-briefs, dismissing the gross state of the mattress. He couldn't have cared any less about the motel room, or anything else in this world, at the moment. He just needed to fall asleep again. And see that perverted archangel.

Once he was certain he couldn't get anymore candy from the wet stick, Sam tossed it in the floor. He closed his eyes and spread his arms out flat against the bed, waiting on sleep to come. He didn't have to wait very long. His limbs became heavy and his heart rate slowed...

"_It's him," someone whispered._

_Sam realized he was walking into a room with whispering people and shocked faces. They were all looking at him as if he were a celebrity or something. Sam kept walking, glancing around strangely. Did these people know him?_

"_That's him," another person said, "That's Sam Winchester."_

_Sam gulped at all the stares, looking forward to see where he was going. Apparently, he was in a billiards hall. The walls and pool tables were were all red, with dim lamps hanging over them. Cues were lined along a back wall, and a bar was on the left. _

_People parted for Sam as he walked, continuing to look at him with awe. Sam glanced down to see he was wearing normal clothes; plaid red shirt and blue jeans. So, how did they know his name?_

"_I heard his pool cues are made of West African ebony," someone else whispered, "and his eight ball is signed by Farah Fawcett, Hulk Hogan, and all four Ninja Turtles..." _

_Sam's face skewed in confusion. Did he really get all those signatures? He dismissed it, stopping at a table. The fabric was red and the trim was black, matching the interior of the room. He felt like he was waiting for someone; like he had a game to play. Nervous anticipation was heavy in his gut._

"_Step aside, peasants,"_

_A smile spread across Sam's face at the sound of the familiar voice. He turned to see his favorite archangel making his way through the crowd. He was wearing a red velvet jacket over top of a shiny, black silk shirt. He had on aviator sunglasses and a pencil thin mustache above his lip. A soul patch was on his chin. And they were jet black. Even his normally golden hair, that Sam was so fond of seeing, was black. _

_Gabriel strutted through the crowd with his nose in the air, an arm around a girl on either side of him. Somehow, seeing the girls clinging to Gabe made Sam's stomach tighten. He didn't like it. Sam gulped, realizing what he was feeling...was jealousy..._

_The archangel stopped at the table and gently pushed the girls aside, slowly turning his head toward Sam. His sweet, sugary scent was thick in the room. Sam watched him slowly left the sunglasses to sit them on his head. At least his eyes were still the same shade of honey that Sam preferred._

"_Winchester," he said, trying to sound threatening, "word on the street is, you can play billiards better than a stripper can work a pole." _

_Sam chuckled. Oh, yes. He was definitely reunited with Gabriel._

"_You're damn right I can," he answered. _

_Sam wanted to play along with Gabe's game. Besides, he was pretty confident about his pool skills, anyway. He and Dean hustled money from people all the time this way. The archangel smirked a little, backing up to stare at him across the table._

"_I don't know where you're from, Jolly Green," he said, " but around here, I'm the one with the biggest stick and balls."_

_Sam chuckled, bracing his hands on the table and leaning to stare down at Gabriel._

"_Put your money where your stick and balls are," he smirked, "play me."_

_Sam was glad to see a similar grin spread on the archangel's lips. His moist, cotton-candy lips..._

"_Okay, fine. Winner gets bragging rights...and loser gets on his knees," he said, jutting his hand out._

_Sam gulped, looking at Gabe's extended hand. He knew what 'on his knees' meant; it meant the loser had to give the winner a blow job. But Sam wanted to add his own stipulation. He held his own hand out, next to Gabriel's._

"_Fine, but if I win," he said, "you also have to take off your stupid disguise."_

_A small change appeared in Gabriel's eyes. Sam remembered seeing it before, at the end of the last time they saw each other. It was almost a look of nervousness. But the dark honey eyes fell back into their smugness, staring at Sam with pride. He took Sam's hand and gave it a firm shake._

"_Deal," he said. _

"_Deal," Sam repeated with confidence._

_The table before them was suddenly laid out for a game of billiards, balls set and cues laying on either side. Sam slowly picked up his cue, wondering how it set up on its own. Gabriel took his own cue and made his way to the head of the table. _

"_I come first," he said, "keep that in mind when you're blowing me later."_

_He snapped the cue against the white ball, shooting it down the table to break the triangle formation of the others. Sam watched, stunned, as at least four striped balls went into different pockets. Not a single solid. He looked up at Gabriel, who seemed very pleased with himself._

"_Guess you're solids," he said, "too bad your balls will be staying on the table."_

_The archangel lined up his cue again, and snapped the white ball. It bounced around, knocking two more stripes into different pockets. Sam was getting nervous. There was only one stripe left, and he hadn't even got the chance to put his cue to the table. _

_Gabriel paused to smirk at him, before lining up another shot and cracking it. Sam watched in despair as the last stripe went into the corner pocket. There was only the eight ball left. Defeat was already heavy in Sam's chest. He tried to ready himself for taking a dick in his mouth._

"_Oh look," Gabriel said, "There's one ball left. That's more than you've got in your pants, isn't it, Sammy?"_

_Sam smirked as Gabriel eased down to line up his shot. He knew how to steal his turn..._

"_You would know, wouldn't you, Gabe?" Sam purred._

_Gabriel's cue released crooked, knocking the white ball off course, and leaving the eight ball untouched. Sam smirked, pleased that he could mess up the trickster with his own tricks. Gabe stood up straight, his eyes narrowing._

"_Cheater," he mumbled._

"_All is fair in love and war," Sam stated, rounding the table to get a good angle._

"_And which one is this?" Gabe asked, sounding semi-serious._

_Sam gulped, glancing away from the archangel's stare. He didn't have an answer for that question. He didn't know what this was. Sam turned his focus on the task at hand instead, leaning far down to crack his first shot. Two solids went into separate holes._

_Sam smirked at Gabriel, as he walked to line up another shot. He put the wood to the table, sliding the cue between his fingers, preparing it for launch._

"_I love the way you stoke a stick, big boy," Gabe winked._

_Sam smiled at Gabe's words and snapped the white ball forward. It pin-balled around the table, knocking three more solids into holes. Sam stood up to smile at the archangel in the dim light, as he made his way around. He felt sure of himself. After all the games he and Dean had played, he knew he had this one in the bag. Sam quickly shot the last solid into a corner pocket...which left him with the eight ball. _

_He met eyes with Gabriel across the table. The archangel stared up at him, his thin mustache and soul patch almost meeting as his lips formed a hard line. Even he knew what was going to happen._

"_Hope you brought knee pads," Sam grinned, lowering to aim his shot._

_He snapped the white ball, feeling a rush of adrenalin as it clacked against the black. The eight ball raced smoothly across the table, bouncing off the edge to roll into a side pocket. Sam jumped a little, as the people off to the side burst into shouts of joy. He'd forgotten they were even there. He smiled at his adoring fans, waving a little. He felt accomplished, for once in his life._

"_Okay, Sam,"_

_Sam turned back to see that Gabriel was standing close in front of him. The archangel smiled up at him, as he reached out to undo Sam's belt. The man gulped, all of the sudden eager to have his reward given to him. Gabe tugged his jeans down just enough to reach in and pull out his dick. Sam's heart picked up speed as he watched Gabriel start to lower himself to the floor..._

_But, it wasn't really Gabriel. It was Gabriel with a mask on. Sam didn't like the cheap shirts and fake mustaches and dyed hair. If he was going to get a blow job from him, he wanted it to be_ from him_, and not his fake facade._

"_Wait," Sam said, reaching down to pull Gabe back up to his feet, "I want the other part first. Take off the damn costume."_

_Gabriel visibly gulped, his honey eyes filling with nervousness again. Sam held onto his silk shirt, wanting to get what he deserved. _

"_Is that really what you want, Sam?" he asked, sounding serious._

_Sam nodded instantly. He watched the archangel raise his hand, bracing his fingers together. Gabe sighed as he slid them together with a hard 'snap.'_

Sam's eyes flew open.

He was back in the crappy motel room, laying on his back. He gulped and blinked up at the ceiling.

"Okay,"

Sam shot up to sit at the sound of Gabriel's voice. The archangel was standing by the bed in the dark. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, with a light jacket. His shaggy hair was gold again, and his eyes were bright as ever. Sam's heart raced. He was there. Really there. And he wasn't hiding behind any masks.

"Do you want the damn blow job, now?" he asked.

(**Author's Note**: Forgive me if the technicalities of billiards were incorrect here. I was just going on what I know about it, which isn't a lot. :) I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. I can't get enough dick jokes. :) Thank you all so, so much for the continued reviews. They make me happier than Gabe in a sweetshop. :) Chapter five is on the way.)


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's mouth fell open, as he stared at Gabriel in shock. He tried to get a grasp on what he'd just heard come out of the archangel's mouth.

"I...you..." Sam stammered, trying to form words, "...the...we..."

"I just love it when you get all tongue tied, Samsquatch," Gabriel said, batting his eyes dramatically, "it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside."

Sam shook his head, trying to tame the tornado of thoughts in his mind. Gabriel had just asked him if he was ready for his BJ, which meant he knew what happened in his dream a moment ago, in the pool hall.

"You were there," Sam finally said, gripping the bed sheet tight.

Gabriel crossed his arms and gave Sam a quizzical look.

"You're gonna have to be more specific," he said, "Are you talking about the foot ball game? Or the doctor's office? Or the construction site? Or the -"

"Oh my god," Sam groaned, "you were really there. In every single one."

"Well, duh," Gabe said, rolling his amber eyes, "you can't fake this kind of awesomeness, kid."

Sam knew it was a possibility, that Gabriel was aware of the dreams. But finding out that he was actually there was kind of shocking. He'd been in Sam's subconscious, messing with him.

"Why?" Sam blurted.

The archangel's smug smile faltered a little. A crack appeared in his playfulness, as his amber eyes seemed to show a flicker of true emotion. Sam could see the honesty on his face.

"Can't you see?" he said, his smile returning "I like you, Sammy boy."

Sam swallowed harshly. Of course, it had been hard to see. Gabriel was the master of tricks. Toying with people was his greatest past-time. But he meant what he was saying now. Sam could see the genuine sincerity in his expression. And somewhere, deep in the far reaches of his mind, Sam was glad that it was true...because he felt the same way.

"Oh," Sam mumbled quietly, feeling a flutter in his stomach.

"Oh?" Gabriel repeated, the playfulness returning to his eyes, "I give you some of the best wet dreams you've ever had, and all you have to say is 'oh'?"

Sam smiled a little. He knew Gabe was teasing him; baiting him to joking around.

"I don't know," Sam said, sighing, "that last one was a bit disappointing. I think you're loosing your touch."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. He instantly stepped forward, turning to sit beside Sam on the bed. Sam gasped a little, seeing the archangel reaching for his underwear. He backed a away from the archangel's hands. It was his body's reaction. Gabe dropped his hands and rolled his eyes. He looked at Sam in the dark, with pure disbelief.

"What are you? Twelve years old?" he said, "Get over yourself, Sam. I want the 'D.'"

Sam relaxed almost immediately at Gabe's funny words. He was right; Sam shouldn't be so nervous. They had done things together before – at least, in vivid dreams – so, why should he be nervous now? Besides, he'd earned this blow job...Sam gulped, before raising his head to smile at the archangel's honey eyes.

"You couldn't handle the 'D,'" he smirked.

Gabriel smirked back. Sam knew he couldn't resist the temptation of proving him wrong. The archangel eased closer to Sam, reaching down to take the seam of Sam's underwear between his thumbs and index fingers. Sam's heart began to beat faster, as the archangel slowly lowered his boxer-briefs. Sam's dick was exposed in the dark room between them. He could feel his blood flowing to fill it up.

"Oh yeah?" Gabe purred, his head lowering, "watch this."

Sam's mouth fell open, as the archangel slid his mouth over the hardening dick – until the whole thing was inside. The head of Sam's growing erection was rubbing against the back of Gabe's throat; the archangel's cheeks hollowing out to apply suction. Sam groaned, giving a little thrust. How was Gabriel not gagging? How were his honey eyes staying so clear?

Gabe started bobbing his head along the shaft, using his tongue to tease the sensitive underside. He slid his hands seductively up Sam's bare stomach and chest as he worked. Sam could definitely tell that this wasn't a dream. These sensations were _real_. He reached down to touch Gabe's soft hair, just to give himself another bit of reassurance. His fingers tangled in the golden strands, as Gabriel's head continued to bounce.

"Ah,...wow," Sam gasped, feeling his dick sliding between the angel's lips and tonsils simultaneously.

Gabriel slid off momentarily, to lick a circle around the tip. Sam whimpered, rocking his hips. He wanted to get back inside.

"Easy there, big boy," The archangel smirked, his lips rubbing against Sam's throbbing dick as he spoke, "I'll get you there soon enough."

His mouth slid back over the rock hard dick, all the way back to the base. Sam groaned out loud, unable to stop his hips from thrusting. As Gabriel bobbed his head again, he caressed his hand back up Sam's chest. He brushed his fingertips over one of the man's sensitive nipples, inducing it to harden. Sam's dick twitched with the feeling. He hammered harder, his hand tightening in the archangel's hair.

Sam felt so damn close to finishing. And this time, he was actually going to get to. There wasn't going to be someone to barge in and wake him up. Because this wasn't a dream. This was real.

"Ahh," Sam panted, feeling the pleasure heighten, "...Gabe!"

He finally tumbled over the edge, gripping a handful of Gabriel's hair as his dick pulsed. Waves of physical pleasure washed over Sam, causing his neck to tense and his eyes roll back. His whole body tingled and trembled as he came. He had never felt release like this.

Sam gasped for air as his hand fell away from Gabriel's head. He laid on his back in the dark, his body still quivering as he looked down at the archangel. Sam watched Gabe's mouth slide off the soaking wet dick, leaving it to fall against his stomach. Sam blinked, trying to think clearly.

"Holy...shit," he breathed, in awe.

"Yep," Gabriel grinned, easing up to sit again, "I can handle the 'D,' Sammy. Never doubt that."

Sam gulped, as he looked at Gabe's amber eyes. He was so glad to see him this way; without costumes and masks. He was just his mischievous, and kind of adorable, self.

"I...I like you like this," Sam said, reaching out to rake his fingers once through Gabriel's golden hair, "I like it when you're just you."

Gabriel's smirk faded away again, to leave seriousness. He leaned down to gently pressed his lips to Sam's. Their tongues slowly met, and Sam could taste something familiar...a hint of cotton candy. He kissed the archangel harder, savoring the sweet flavor. Their lips broke with Sam's yawn. He took a sleepy breath as Gabe watched.

"It's way passed your bedtime, young man," Gabriel said, gently pushing Sam to lay back, "here. Lemme tuck you in."

Tuck him in? Did that mean he was going to tuck him in and leave? Was that his kiss goodbye?

"Wait," Sam said, stopping him from tossing the blanket, "uh, were...um, were you planning on going somewhere? C – Cause you don't have to... "

Sam tried to gulp down his nervousness as he awaited Gabe's reply. Gabriel looked at him with a raised eye brow, holding up the blanket.

"Well, since you put it like that," he said.

Gabriel was suddenly under the covers beside Sam, his arms tucked behind his head. Sam blinked, having to double take at him. The archangel smiled, turning his head up to look at the ceiling. He brought his hand forward to wave it. A pink sucker appeared in his hand. Sam watched him slid the pink candy between his lips, the stick jutting out of his mouth.

Sam was glad that Gabriel was staying. It felt nice to have a warm body beside him in bed, for once. He edged a little closer to him, closing his eyes as he reached out to clutch Gabe's jacket.

"Thanks for staying," Sam mumbled, feeling sleep coming over him.

"Anytime," Gabriel replied with a serious tone.

Sam took a deep breath, filling his lungs with Gabriel's sweet scent. He let the sugary aroma gently lull him to sleep.

(**Author's Note**: I have this preconceived notion that angels give amazing blow jobs. *shrugs* _Krista_ and _eboncat_, thank you so much for reminding me to slow down. I needed a breather, which is why these chapters aren't coming out every single day, like they used to. And hey,_ Krista_, the review you left in _Foreign and Domestic_ made me laugh so hard! :) I love cheesy humor! Thank you guys so much for all your awesome reviews. I seriously hang on every word you say. :) The next chapter will be up soon.)


	6. Chapter 6

Sam shifted in the bed. Sleep was still heavy over him as his mind slowly tried to wake up. He felt so comfortable in the sheets. It was warmer than he remembered motel beds to be. A sweet scented heat seemed to be radiating beside him. Sam slung his arm around the heat source and tugged it close to him.

"Argh,"

Sam's eyes flew open, at the sound of Gabriel's yelp of discomfort. The archangel was tucked under his arm tightly, like an over sized teddy bear. His face was tilted up toward Sam's, as his body was being bent nearly in half under Sam's fierce grip. Sam had forgotten he had stayed the night, and was now aware that he was unintentionally crushing him against him.

"I get it," Gabriel said, voice a little high pitched, "you've got hulk-like strength. But, d'you mind letting go so I can breathe?"

Sam released him at once, bringing his hands up to rub the blur of sleep from his eyes. Gabriel took a deep breath as he stretched out his back on the bed.

"I – I'm sorry," Sam said, hoping Gabe wasn't upset, "I didn't know I was -"

"Chill out, Gigantor," he smirked, nestling back against Sam, "you couldn't break me if you tried."

A smile slipped across Sam's lips. He may have been an archangel, but Gabe sure didn't look it right now; so tiny and fragile next to him, with his shaggy golden hair tossed about. His bright honey eyes stared up at him, as if from a great distance. He was just...too adorably small to possibly contain all the magnificent power of heaven.

"Could have fooled me," Sam smiled, bracing an arm around Gabe's little form and leaning closer to his face.

Gabriel blinked at the man's close proximity, his smirk smoldering out. He slowly craned his short neck to press his lips to Sam's. Sam's eyes fell to close again, as he deepened their kiss. It felt and tasted so much better in person than it did in his dreams. Sam's own lengthy hair fell down, shading their kiss from the morning light.

The motel door opened.

"Sam, I got yer -"

Sam yanked his mouth away from Gabriel's at the sound of Bobby's voice. Pure fear came over him as he turned to look at the man in the doorway. Bobby's face slowly turned an eery shade of greenish-white, as his wide eyes looked from Sam to the archangel tucked beneath him. An awkward silence seemed to stretch on forever, until Bobby found his voice.

"Ah, balls," Bobby grumbled, backing away, "not you, too."

Sam couldn't form words. Now, he knew what it had felt like for Dean and Cas, when they were walked-in-on. Gabriel grinned at Bobby, rolling to pose seductively on the bed toward him.

"Care to join us, Singer?" he purred, "plenty of angels in the garrison..."

Looking as if he might throw up, Bobby spun on his heel and walked off. Panic ascended upon Sam. If Bobby reacted with this much disgust and grief...what would his brother do?!

"Don't tell Dean!" Sam called to Bobby, as he walked off.

The motel door swung shut, leaving Sam and Gabriel to lay alone again. Sam's heart was racing, with the adrenaline of being caught. His thoughts still gravitated toward his brother. He knew Dean didn't like Gabriel; that had been apparent when they were all in the Impala together. Sam didn't think he could bare to look Dean in the eye, if he found out how much he liked Gabriel. Because, did like him...a lot.

"So, we're keeping it a secret from big brother, huh?" Gabe asked, "that sounds exciting. But, you better think of something fast."

"What?" Sam asked, his panic returning.

Gabriel nodded toward the motel door, seeming casual as always.

"I heard his voice outside," he replied, "he and Cassie must have just got back from their little honeymoon. Hey, I wonder if they liked my cherries..."

"Oh God," Sam groaned, "you – you've gotta go."

The smirk on Gabriel's face instantly vanished. He looked up at Sam with pain in his eyes, seeming genuinely hurt. Sam instantly reached down to clutch his jacket.

"No, I – I don't mean forever," Sam said, disturbed just as much by the thought, "I just mean until they're gone again. I can't let -"

There was a knock at the door.

"Sam," Dean said gruffly, "I just passed Bobby, who was trying to drink his weight in alcohol. Want to tell me what's going on?"

Sam's heart pounded. He looked back down at Gabriel's honey eyes with fear. The archangel winked up at him, patting his arm.

"Go get 'em, tiger. I'll come back when you're ready. Just give me a shout."

With those words, Gabriel vanished from underneath Sam. Sam gulped and looked around. He was alone again, in the room. He felt a little out of sorts all of the sudden. Dean knocked on the door again. Sam sighed gruffly, as he crawled out of the bed and ventured to open the door.

Dean and Cas stood together, with their hands joined and faces tinted with suspicion and worry. Dean looked him over, his eyes zooming in.

"H – Hey guys," Sam said, trying desperately to act normal, "how was the, er, thing?"

"Did you get wasted last night, Sam?" Dean asked bluntly, "there's a damn sucker in your hair."

Sam gulped, instantly reaching up to feel around his head. On the left side, a lollipop was most definitely stuck in his hair. He brought it forward to look at it, realizing it was the pink one Gabriel had been eating when he fell asleep. Sam's face radiated heat, as he remembered his blow job...

"Uh, I must have fell asleep eating it," Sam tried to lie.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just get your stuff together, so we get on the road, okay?" he said.

"Yeah, sure," Sam nodded, trying to pull the sucker out of his hair, "I'll, um, I'll get packed up and meet you at the car."

Dean nodded and tugged Cas by the hand, as he started off. Sam instantly shut the door. Silence fell around him, as he turned to look at the vacant room. He kept tugging at the sucker, his head jerking to the side every time. It was stuck in there good. Had Gabriel done it on purpose?

"Gabriel," Sam called, "come and get this damn stick out of my -"

"Ass?"

Sam turned to see the short archangel leaning against the bathroom doorway. Gabriel's honey eyes were playful. He smirked as he stood up to walk toward Sam. Sam smiled down at him. Life was so much more humorous with Gabe around. He made life so much easier...and happier.

Sam held still as he reached up to gently pull on the sucker. It slid right out, not taking a single strand of hair with it. It had to be celestial magic.

"Show off," Sam smiled.

Gabriel smirked, as he tossed the sucker over his shoulder. He reached up, on the tips of his toes, to sling his arms around Sam's neck. Gabe tugged him down and forced their lips together again. Sam leaned down and kissed him, trying to hold down a laugh. If they were going to be together, he was going to have to get the poor guy a box to stand on.

"Couldn't you have picked a taller vessel?" Sam chuckled.

"Shut up, Sam," Gabriel grinned.

(**Author's Note**: Gah. I love writing the awkward moments. :) Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my first Sabriel story. I didn't think it was going to turn out as well as it did. I might write another one, or continue this one, in the future. :) I find talking with you guys through the reviews to be one of the best ways to get rid of the thunderclouds. :) Thank you all so very, very much for dropping a line to tell me your thoughts. I love it so much!)


End file.
